Lunar: SSSC, Dark Angel Prologue
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: Perhaps the real reason behind Ghaleon's "madness" had nothing to do with Althena, but with the woman he loved.


  
**Lunar: SSSC:**_ Dark Angel_  
By: Melissa McClendon  
  
  
Prologue  
  
21 years ago  
  
  
A pair of cobalt eyes quietly watched under a soaked black hood as   
each light slowly went off in the library of Vane. She silently lowered her   
eyes, almost afraid to gaze upon the man about to emerge from the building as   
she wiped away some of the rain that had dripped through her hood and onto   
her angelic face with her tiny hand, not noticing that some of it was blood. (  
If not for her... I would not have come back...)  
The doors finally opened, causing the shrouded woman to draw back   
against the wall in fear, cradling the tiny and remotely dry bundle close to   
her, praying **he** would not see her. (I should not have come back here... I   
should not have brought her here... He'll easily know its his... I never   
could lie to him...) She gasped when he finally emerged from the library,   
drawing his hooded robe close, hiding his long silver hair...  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
  
(Ghaleon?!!...)  
  
Mia shot bolt upright, gasping for air she had feared wasn't there   
as she broke out in a cold sweat. Nash slowly rose up, stirred from his   
peaceful slumber the second Mia panicked. Rather sleepily, he wrapped his   
strong arms around her and hugged her close to him, trying to sooth her the   
best he could. It was several minutes later when Mia finally relaxed against   
his bare shoulder, not even realizing she was crying. " Oh Nash..." She   
whispered against him.  
" What is it, my love?" He inquired, tenderly brushing back her   
ebony hair.  
" There was some woman... A warrior... She was in so much pain...   
Mentally and physically... She was dying and I could feel everything she   
could... She was trying to protect something... Something precious to her...   
Something she was willing to die for..." Mia couldn't bring herself to tell   
him anymore... That woman had died in Vane...  
Nash absent-mindedly began carressing the bare flesh of her arm and   
back as he eased them back to rest against the pillows, pulling the blankets   
back up to protect them from the bitter cold air. " Maybe it was just a bad   
dream, dearest. You've been under a lot of stress lately... "  
Mia smiled and snuggled against him. " You're probably right... "  
" You'll leave all your worries behind in Vane when Alex and the   
others get here tomorrow ."  
  
  
Exact time unknown, atleast 23 years ago  
  
  
The woman jumped up in fear when she heard approaching footsteps in   
the distance. (By Althena! How many of them are there?!) Securing her   
shortswords to her hips and sais to her boots, the woman glanced around with   
her cobalt eyes for a safe haven from the approaching enemy. (I can't last   
much longer... There's too many!! When are the four heroes going to arrive?!!   
Damn them! Who needs them now?! I did their work for them!) She grinned when   
she eyed one of the old statues of Althena, decrepit and partially hidden by   
a large willow tree. (Excellent.) With lightning speed, she launched herself   
into the air and vanished into the leaves of the willow tree covering   
Althena's upper half. Preparing for anything, she drew her sais and quietly   
watched as a silver-haired mage approached.   
Ghaleon silently surveyed the battlefield with his usual detached   
manner. All of the monsters had been destroyed with deadly accuracy, causing   
him to wonder if the peasants were hiding something. (Something's not quite   
right here...) He yelped in pain when the woman dropped down on top of him,   
rendering him unconscious when the woman hit him on the back of the head with   
the hilt of her sai.   
She stood up and dusted herself off, sheathing her sais. (Sorry   
about that... Whoever you are.)   
Lemia gasped when she finally caught up with Ghaleon. " Oh my!   
Dyne, Mel-"  
The minute the second mage appeared, the woman had begun a silent   
incantation. Her cobalt eyes shot open and she flung her arms out as liquid   
ice began to materialize around her. " Ice Lance!!"   
Lemia was knocked back into a nearby tree, landing with a loud   
thump. She quickly jumped up, prepared to retaliate. She cried out when she   
felt that the ice was now enveloping her body. In another second, she was   
locked in her own icy tomb.  
The woman nodded slightly, she hadn't wanted to do that, but it   
wasn't like it wouldn't melt soon anyway. The worst that could happen to her   
was catching a little cold.   
Dyne and Mel reached the forest clearing seconds later. " What the   
hell?!"   
But there was no sign of their friends' attacker.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
